Lights and Latkes
by Cardinal Robbins
Summary: SVU AU John Munch and Sarah Zelman celebrate Hanukkah together. A light, fluffy piece of fic that's my Hanukkah gift to those who love the John and Sarah pairing. Hope you enjoy!


"Lights & Latkes"  
by Cardinal Robbins

Disclaimer: John isn't mine, but Sarah sure is. Happy Hanukkah, everyone!  
For those of you who are curious, this is set during the Hanukkah   
immediately following "November Rain." Their first holiday together.  
Say it with me, "Awwwww…"

John Munch ambled into Sarah Zelman's kitchen, reveling in the scent of homemade latkes frying in a skillet on the stove. Last year, he'd settled for latkes out of a thin cardboard box, heated in the microwave at the 16th Precinct. It was as miserable then as it was joyous now.

He wrapped his arms around her, as she carefully watched the crisping potato pancakes. "Those look good already," he said, watching the edges brown. "I can't remember the last time I had those and they weren't from somebody's market or a box."

She leaned her head back against him, smiling. "Oh, that's right… None of those trophy wives deigned to pick up a cookbook, let alone fix something traditional," she said wryly. "Bet you didn't light candles, either, did you?" She put her free hand over both of his, still locked around her waist.

"I went years without lighting candles, much to my mom's dismay," he admitted, trying not to sound bitter about marrying out of his religion, no less than four times. "But tonight we're making up for all that." He kissed her hair gently, letting go of her to find the candles. "Your sister sent you candles this year, didn't she?"

"They're already on the table," she replied, turning the latkes to fry on the other side. "She knows fancy candles are always a safe gift, because I almost always forget to buy them until the last minute." She laughed, thinking of the wildly beautiful candles her sister always found, and usually shipped overnight express from California.

Sarah lifted the latkes from the skillet and placed them on paper towels to absorb any excess oil. She watched, smiling, as John readied the Hanukkah candles for lighting.

"Okay, I think they're ready," he decided, making sure each one was settled into place. "Want to help me do the honors?" He picked up the small book of matches, pulling one from its paper holder. It was the last night of Hanukkah and the lights would be resplendent.

"Sure…" Sarah said, standing next to him. "Which one of us is reciting and which is lighting?" She looked at him, sensing a contentment he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"We're doing both," he said, "together." He dug back in his memory for the right words, from the Ashkenazic, European heritage they shared. "Okay, here goes…" John struck the match and lit the center candle, picking it up as Sarah wrapped her hand around his. "Borukh Ato Adoynoy Eloyheynu…uh…" He hesitated for a moment as she helped get them back on track.

"Melekh Ho-oylom She-oso Nissim La-avoseynu," she continued, as he joined in, "Ba-yyomim Ho-heym Ba-zzman Ha-zze." The candles were all ablaze, shimmering in the low light of Zelman's dining room.

"Those are beautiful," John said, lost in thought for a moment. He recalled a childhood Hanukkah evening, spent with his mother, his brother and his cousin. Bernie and Andy lit candles as his mom made cookies, for an instant forgetting his father's absence. It was almost magical, that night.

"Applesauce or sour cream?" Sarah asked, bringing the latkes to the table.

"Sour cream," he decided. "And salt." He took plates from her and set the table. As she brought the rest of what they needed to the table, he realized something was different. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He didn't want it to end.

They ate in near silence as the candles burned, both watching the flames dance while wax dripped, making tiny puddles on the plate beneath. Once they finished, both sat in comfortable quiet as the candles burned to nubs and went out of their own accord. Munch reflected that for 'The Festival of Lights,' it genuinely had been festive for a change.

"I brought something," he said, helping Sarah clear the table. "I know you said, 'don't bring anything but your appetite,'" John said, his eyes bright, 'but this is special."

She laughed, placing their dishes in the sink. "What did you bring?"

He delved into a bag he'd dropped on the kitchen counter. "Prepared to meet your doom?" he asked lightly, pulling out a large bag of chocolate coins…and a dreidle. "I'm a world champion dreidle player, but don't go by me." He laughed, giving the top a spin on her dining room table.

"Think you're such hot stuff, eh?" she teased. "Bring it on." She took a seat at the table as he doled out an allotment of half the chocolate coins. "When it comes to chocolate, there's no way I'm losing – not even to you." She compulsively stacked her coins in groups of five, wishing she could get away with eating one before they started.

"Time to pony up!" he said brightly, pushing in a stack of ten coins.

"Ten? Sure, no problem," she replied, placing two little stacks next to his.

"Ladies first," John offered, scooting the small top over to her. "Make it a good one."

She spun and they watched as the dreidle eventually fell on its side. "N" – no one would win…yet.

John took his turn, adeptly spinning the top and watching as it wobbled, falling to reveal…"G." He grinned and pulled the stacks toward him, with a loud, "Yes!"

"Okay, so you're not going down in flames just yet," Sarah admitted, pushing five coins in. "I'd put in ten, but it seems someone has part of my stack." She laughed and spun the dreidle again.

"S," John said, as the top tilted and came to rest. "Put another one in." He watched with satisfaction as she did so, then he spun once more.

"G?!" she almost shouted, shaking her head. "I'm calling the bunko squad, because I'm starting to think you've brought a 'loaded' dreidle, mister!" She was giggling so hard she could hardly push another stack into the betting area. "How can anybody be so lucky?"

"Stanley Bolander, the 'Big Man,' I told you about him, didn't I?" John asked, watching as she nodded. "He said I was 'born with a horseshoe up my butt,' because I'm so incredibly fortunate." He pushed the top toward her once more. "I think he's right. You have been warned." 

"Oh, he's definitely right…it's just a question of outlasting you," she joked. She picked up the top and gave it a whirl, laughing as it turned to "N" again. "Your turn."

He toyed with it for a moment or two, then spun it. At the edge of the table, it fell over to proclaim another "G," while they both feigned surprise. "Hah! Had enough?" he asked, as he pulled the chocolate coins closer to him.

"I know when I've been beaten by the best," she said, giggling. "Do I get to keep the few I have left?" She flipped one between her fingers, hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course. I'll even share my winnings," he replied, adroitly pulling the metallic wrapping from a coin. He snapped it in half and offered her a piece. "No hard feelings?"

"Absolutely none," she asserted, smiling. "You can wipe the floor with me anytime, as long as you bring chocolate for afterward." She looked at him for a long moment, wondering what he was thinking just then. "Chocolate penny for your thoughts?"

John took her hand in his, a gentle smile on his face. "Just realized this is the first time in far too many years that I've actually enjoyed the holiday." A light snow was falling outside, whipped by the wind against the windows, in defiance of the warmth inside. "Lights and latkes…how I love them both."

"I love you," she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you had a good time, John."

"I love you, too…" he replied, and she knew he meant it. "Happy Hanukkah, babe."

He was already looking forward to next year.

# # #


End file.
